


Dreams Made Into Art

by Howlette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cutesy fluff, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Vanilla, Yaoi, aot - Freeform, coffeeshopAU, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, guyXguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlette/pseuds/Howlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a barista at a local coffee shop who loves to sketch. He often dreams up of many different beings and people and draws them into the napkins and cups he gives people. </p><p>Levi is a famous author who comes to a small town to get a bit of inspiration for a new book. He is stuck in an awful writers block and often spends his time at a local coffee shop swallow his incapabilities with over-priced coffee and pastries.</p><p>But every single piece of art Levi receives from the little brat across the counter pieces together a story in Levi's mind, and Levi manages to come up with the romance of the century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Made Into Art

Eren's P.O.V. 

*BEEEP BEEEP*

I slapped the snooze button and buried myself into my covers. I absolutely hated Mondays, who didn't? I had to work at the coffee shop today and I was constantly late. If I didn't get up now I'd probably get fired. Slowly, but surely, I untangled myself from the warm encasing and walked over to the bathroom.

Looking at myself in the mirror I thought about the dream I had just experienced. I always had rather strange, sometimes disturbing, dreams. In this one I was flying, filled to the brim with a sense of freedom. As I zoomed from side to side in the air I noticed another figure flying underneath me. They wore a green cloak that masked their face in the shadows. We flew together until we came upon a huge humanoid creature. They had frequented my dreams many times so I had many drawings and sketches of them. I gave them the name of 'Titans.' 

As we came closer to the Titan the masked person sped up. They seemed to zoom towards the creature with perfect grace and posture. Still I had been plagued with nightmares of the Titans consuming my friends in a bloody and gorey mess more than once. As I was about to yell at the person to come back I stopped in mid-air. The cloak had blown off in the wind giving me a view of a rather short man with raven black hair styled in an army undercut. Before I could see any facial features he was flying right past the Titan. With a graceful flash and glint of blades the Titan was on the ground and the mystery man was back to flying away. Only he wasn't flying. All of a sudden I noticed all the trees around us and the cords keeping both of us suspended in the air. At my sides hung some sort of complicated gear. As the tree branches slowly appearing out of nowhere obscured my view I had woken up with the blaring of my alarm.

The therapist I had been prescribed to always suggested drawing the images I saw before I forgot them. Often times I would sketch the images onto cups and napkins in the coffee shop I worked at. In such a small neighborhood, no one really minded the pictures and some rather enjoyed them.

7:48 

'Crap' I had to leave now if I didn't want to be late yet again. I pulled on a white button down and black skinny jeans before running out of my house. 

I managed to make it to the coffee shop just in time. I walked over to the counter and put on one of the titan green aprons. The first few customers of the day were slowly trickling in for their morning coffee and breakfast pastries. 

"Made it in time for once, Jaeger?" a certain horse-faced jerk came up from behind me. Jean was a close friend of mine, but he could be quite the jerk. I guess we had one of those love/hate relationships where we insulted each other, but stood up for each other when we needed to.

"Fuck off horse-face, don't you have to some orders to take?" 

Fortunately the amount of customers was slowly increasing so Jean left to take customer orders. I picked up my own notepad and pencil and started taking orders myself. Only a few hours till break...

12:00

*Buzz Buzz*

Finally, break-time. I took off my apron and handed my note-pad and pencil to Marco so he could take over. Having half an hour to myself, I decided to sip on a caramel frappe and sketch some of the things I saw in my dream. I took out a coffee cup and started sketching the body of the mystery man from my dream from when he attacked the Titan in a completely graceful form. He was short, but muscular. He wore a white button-down, white jeans, brown knee boots, and something like a hankerchief hanging from his collar. He also had a short brown jacket and multiple brown straps all over his body that accented his curves. At his hips hung some kind of gear that shot out the cords that gave me that sense of freedom and held the blades the man had used to slash the Titan. Once the body was completed I started on his head. Since I didn't know exactly what he looked like I simply drew the back of his head, facing away from me. I drew in the army undercut and shaded it to show off the black color of his hair. Next I drew in the trees around him and the Titan falling from the slash of his blades. The sketch was finally completed.

Checking my watch, I realized that my break was over. After draining my frappe and throwing it in the trash I got back to the counter and put on my apron. The morning rush was over so it felt kind of empty at the shop. There was only an old couple sipping tea in a corner booth and some hipster typing away at his laptop. 

Suddenly a rather grumpy and short looking man came through the door. At the sight of him my eyes widened. He looked almost exactly like the man in my dream....how cliche. I took the time to study his facial features. He had steely silver eyes and dark bags under his eyes. Only, the bags seemed to make him look sharper and like someone you wouldn't want to mess with. He also had a rather small button nose and lips that were niether too big nor to small. Overall he seemed very sharp yet tired.

"Hello? Earth to barista. Do you stare at every customer like that? It would explain the lack of customers."

I blinked twice before blushing as red as a tomato. I had been full out staring at him since he came in! How embarrassing. He sat down at the counter while I ran over to the other side to take his order.

"Umm, s-sorry. What would you like umm...?" I said, plastering a smile onto my face.

"Levi, my name is Levi, Eren" how did he know my name?!

He seemed to notice my confused expression and got an amused look in his eye. " Your name-tag," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, um," I was such an idiot. I could feel my face heat up once again. Why did I always make a fool out of myself around hot people. Wait, did I just call him hot!? Get your shit together Jaeger, you are not gay.

"You're staring again" I snapped out of my daze. He seemed to almost smile this time, it really brought out his facial features more. My face could not be more red right now.

"Oh um, sorry for that, again, umm, what would you like then Levi?"

He took out a notebook and pencil before answering, "Earl Gray, no sugar"

"Tea at a coffee shop? Kind of bitter too."

"Don't remember asking for your opinion."

I smiled, "One earl gray for the grumpy man at the counter coming up." He glared at me with the last comment but I could see the amusement flashing in his eyes. After living with Mikasa for so long I had become skilled at noticing hidden emotions in people's faces.

As I prepared his tea the shop got a bit quiet again. He sat at the counter with his notebook, occasionally scribbling something in before crossing it out and cursing under his breath. Wanting to start up a conversation, I decided to ask him about the notebook. 

"I've never seen someone curse out a notebook. Anything it might've done?"

He looked up from his notebook and glared at me, causing me to visbly shudder and blush. "I don't usually reveal a lot about my life but since I'm bored and frustrated as hell I guess I'll tell you. For your information, I happen to be an author. A popular one at that. This notebook now in my hand was supposed to contain an award-winning story, but as you can see all I have is a bunch of cross outs. If I don't write an amazing story in the next two months my career will be done. People are already mad about my less than shitty book, Got A Secret. You must've heard about it."

"I'm afraid I'm not much of a bookworm. My friend Armin has probably heard of it though, he's a huge bookworm. I prefer sketching." I handed Levi his cup of tea. Strangely, he started to study the cup instead of drinking his tea. 

"Is this me?" Suddenly my face heated up once again. I must've given him the cup with the sketch of the mystery man from my dream.

"......Would you believe me if I said I don't know what you're talking about?"

He fixed me with a 'Are you kidding me?' look and waited for an explanation.

"Umm, well, it's just I have these wierd dreams where I see these creatures and so my therapist told me to draw them and so I drew that during my break and I guess the guy in my dream kinda looks like you..."

You're an amazing artist Eren, this entire scene says a story of its own." 

"Th-thank you Levi"

He nodded and took a sip from his tea before getting back to his notbook. He seemed to write more and cross out less this time. I gave up on more conversation and left him to his work as I got back to mine.

\---

Since that day Levi would come back everyday and order the same exact thing. We held short conversations where he would study a new sketch I would draw onto his cup. I learned a lot about his life like how he was originally from France. And how his father and mother had died early on, leaving him to be raised by his uncle. In turn I told him about my sister's adoption, my mother's death, and how my father had left my sister and I when we were 12. With every conversation, I slowly fell in love with him more and more. I couldn't get over his cute little quirks like the wierd way he held his cup, or the way he bit his lip and furrowed his perfect brows when he was in deep thought.

And he was in deep thought often. Whenever we weren't talking he would write in his notebook, concocting whatever story he was working on. He was also always glancing at his phone. Ever since he had seen that first sketch I had drawn into his cup he always took a picture of the drawings I made on his cups. What was so special about those pictures? If anything they showed just how insane I was, with the bloody scenes with giant, creepy and smiling humanoid creatures. I guess everyone had their interests.

I never fully appreciated his visits though. Not until they stopped happening. 

After two months of him coming every single day, it came as a surprise when he suddenly didn't show up one day. I brushed it off as him being busy, but soon got worried when weeks passed with him never coming back. I still made his earl gray, just in case, but every single time I ended up drinking it myself. He had said his book's deadline was in two months, but he never said that was our deadline as well.

\---

I sat at home with my roommate Armin. He was on the other side of the couch reading some popular new book as I flipped through the channels. I guess the news would have to do.

"Here we have live footage from New york's book fair where the author of Attack on Titan, an award winning and best-selling book, Rivialle Ackerman, will now do a face reveal"

"Turn up the volume!" Armin piped up from the other side of the couch, " thats the book I've been reading. I haven't finished it yet, but it's absolutely amazing Eren, you should read it"

"No thanks," I said as I turned up the volume of the TV.

On the screen was a man with a mask on while many adoring fans and papparazi surrounded him. I froze as soon as I saw his body. It couldn't be...I had seen that body enough in both my dreams and real life to know exactly who it was.

His hand neared the mask he had on his face and he slowly pulled it off. There. standing in all his glory, was Levi. The Levi. Suddenly all cameras did a close up on his face as he tried desperately to answer all the questions thrown at him.

"Why have you kept your face hidden for so long"

"Where did you get the illustrations for your book?

"Where is Eren? Why aren't you two together?"

I froze completely. What did that journalist just say? Why was my name involved? Suddenly Armin shut his book with a snap.

"Umm, Eren, you should probably read this." He handed me the book he was reading. On the cover was a Titan. A Titan! And one that I had sketched too. I flipped to the back cover and read the blurb of the story.

Several hundred years ago, humans were nearly exterminated by Titans. Titans are typically several stories tall, seem to have no intelligence, devour human beings and, worst of all, seem to do it for the pleasure rather than as a food source. A small percentage of humanity survived by walling themselves in a city protected by extremely high walls, even taller than the biggest Titans. Flash forward to the present and the city has not seen a Titan in over 100 years. Teenage boy Eren witnesses something horrific as the city walls are destroyed by a Colossal Titan that appears out of thin air. As the smaller Titans flood the city, the teen watches in horror as his mother is murdered and eaten. Eren vows that he will exterminate every single Titan and take revenge for all of mankind. That is, until he meets Levi and leaves behind his revenge for a love worth more to him than any Titan. But with the Titan invasion, how long can their love last?

Dedicated to Eren, a boy who was the inspiration for this book. Without him this book would've never existed. As I was too much of a coward to confess my growing love for him in real life, this book is my substitute. I love you Eren.

'I love you Eren...'

'I love you Eren'

'What?'

I stared at the book in my hands in absolute shock. He loved me? This entire time? I felt tears make their way down my cheeks. That assdole, he kept it from me this entire time. And now I have no way to tell him just how much I love him.

I love him so much

My body shakes as I sob myself to sleep. Armin puts a blanket over me and leaves for his bedeoom. I just need some time to myself...

\---

Its been six months.

Six months since I found the confession from the love of my life. I read the book he wrote, it really was absolutely amazing. I miss him so much. I still make his earl gray every day. And drink it myself, everyday. 

But I can't let it impact my work. I just barely made it in time once again. Today is Jean's day off so I'm on my own. I tie on my apron and grab my notepad and pencil. I get to taking the orders of everyone in the coffee shop, althougth there weren't many. I start with a man who sits in the corner booth with a hoodie on. I can't quite see his face but for some reason I feel drawn to him.

"Hello and good morning sir, what would you like?"

"Earl gray, as always"

I froze in shock, dropping both my notepad and pencil on the ground. I slowly turn my face to the man's face as he took off his hood. I immediately burst into tears and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god Levi. Where the hell were you?! I missed you so much. Oh my god I love you so much you ass." I sobbed hard and without control into his shoulder as I slowly sqeezed the life out of him. He deserved it.

After I had finally started to calm down I slowly raised my head and looked into his beautiful silver eyes. He brought my head up a little before softly placing his lips on mine. 

I could've sworn, fireworks just exploded behind us

I have been waiting so long, so long, for this. I sat down next to him without separating our lips and hugged him as I deepened the kiss, filled with love and passion. 

"I've been waiting so long to do that."

"So have I."

"I love you Eren."

"I love you so much Levi, it hurts."

 

After I had finished my shift we spent the entire day together at my house sipping tea and cuddling. 

And never again did I have to drink Earl Gray alone.


End file.
